A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to a side of the base. Each of the base and the cover has a plurality of recesses so as to receive tools and parts therein. The conventional tool box has only the recesses in the base and the cover to receive tools and parts, and the space for receiving the tools and parts are not sufficient for some users who need prepare a lot of tools and parts. Besides, the cover has only two positions which are the opened position and the closed position, and once the cover is in opened position, both of the base and the cover occupy a large area which is not permitted in some situations.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that has two side portions and one slidable portion, each of the three portions receives tools and parts and can be pivoted or slid relative to the base individually.